The goals of this project are to (1) establish and define a cell culture transformation system for identification of genetically defective individuals and people exposed to environmental carcinogens, (2) identify and rescue human and primate sarcoma (src) information, and (3) develop and test vaccines and other preventive measures to prevent and control cell transformation and cancers in animal and primate systems and ultimately in humans.